


Domestic Days One-Shots

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: Here are my submissions for the Hetalia Domestic Zine from Tumblr! Two different prompts about the daily life of the nations.
Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652578
Kudos: 7





	1. Axis Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Japan invites his friends over for a day of watching Death Note.
> 
> You guys should go check out the entire zine up on Tumblr! It's completely free and there are multiple cute and sad stories about the domestic life of the different characters. Here's the link if you're interested: https://hetalia-domestic-zine.tumblr.com/post/189091376677/ultimate-zine-mega-doc

Japan set the bowl of salted popcorn on the table amongst the few other snacks he had sitting out. Reminding himself that this wasn’t America and Canada who he was watching anime with, but Italy and Germany.

Normally Japan enjoyed watching his citizens creations by himself. Not having to worry about awkward socialization or being interrupted with unnecessary questions about what was happening, but there were times when he would crave the company of his friends, and today was one of them.

He had called Ludwig, Feliciano, and Gilbert a few days ago, asking if they were free to come over and relax and watch an anime. While Gilbert had declined, saying he was visiting Marseille that day to sight-see with Francis and Antonio, Ludwig and Feliciano had both said they were free and would be happy to come.

Knowing that neither of them were big fans of anime and had only ever started watching certain series because of him, he had chosen an easy beginners anime that he had already watched numerous times over; Death Note. He just hoped Feliciano liked it, he wasn’t a huge fan of darker shows, but he did like the supernatural and cute girls.

As he put the disk in his DVD player, he heard the doorbell ring. He looked at his watch. Five minutes before the time he had given for arrival. That must mean it was Ludwig.

He quickly went to the genkan and opened the door to see it was in fact his German friend who had arrived.

“Hello Kiku.”

“Konnichiwa Ludwig-san.” Kiku realized he should probably switch over to the preferred language of nations to be polite. “Please come in. Feliciano has not yet arrived.”

Ludwig nodded as he took his shoes off, making sure they faced the door. “I’m assuming he’ll be here in an hour then?”

“I told him to come by eleven so he would arrive here by noon.”

Germany reached for a pair of slippers, but Japan stopped him before he could. “You are a friend, and besides this is a casual visit, watching television. It is not necessary for you to wear them. Just keep your socks on.”

Germany looked ready to protest but decided against it. “So long as I’m not being rude.”

“Of course not.”

The sound of the doorbell ringing through the house once again. Japan opened the door to see Italy panting.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be so late! I-”

“I lied about the time to make sure you arrived on time. You’re actually a few minutes early.”

Feliciano remained silent for a moment. “That was a good idea Kiku!”

Not surprised that Feliciano wasn’t angry at the revelation, Kiku just smiled and moved to let him enter the genkan.

Feliciano hurried in kicking off his shoes, not bothering to place them properly as Ludwig had done and asked, “So which show are we watching?”

Kiku turned and lead them both into his living room. “It’s called Death Note, it’s a few years old, but still good. It’s about a boy named Light Yagamai finding a notebook that if you write the name of someone in it, they die.”

“That sounds scary!” Italy fretted.

Germany sighed. “If you would like you can hold my hand if you get scared.”

Italy immediately brightened up. “Yay!”

Japan lead his two friends through his house and into his living room. They all sat down on the couch, Italy making sure he was in the middle, and Japan pressed play on the first episode.

They didn’t even manage to make it through the intro without interruption.

At the scene where Light was standing on the building, Italy snorted. “That’s such a dramatic way to eat an apple.”

Japan heard Germany try and suppress his laughter from the other side of the couch.

He sighed. It seemed like he wasn’t going to get much peace at all.

“That was a good opening,” Ludwig commented when it was over, “your TV shows have some of the best intros I’ve seen.”

Kiku felt himself sitting a little taller at the compliment. He was proud at how much talent and care his people put into their work and having a fellow country praising that filled him with delight.

“Even if the main character doesn’t know how to eat an apple,” Feliciano stated.

It seemed his short moment of arrogance was over.

They continued to watch. Feliciano making a few comments every now and then and even Ludwig gave his two cents worth a few times. Kiku was starting to become more grateful that he hadn’t chosen something he hadn’t already seen before.

_‘Ugh! Wait, on the off chance someone really dies, would that make me a murderer?’_

“Yes,” Ludwig answered.

Feliciano also agreed. “Of course it does! What kind of question-?” There was only a brief pause before he once again spoke, this time not making a snide remark, “I wonder if it would work on us?”

Kiku faltered. He had watched this series and read its manga counterpart several times, but he had never really thought about that. Not for more than a moment before dismissing it.

“Probably nothing,” Germany replied, “it said in the instructions that ‘The human whose name is written in this book shall die’, and we aren’t technically human.”

Japan pressed pause before joining in on the debate. “If a Shinigami’s name is written in the book nothing happens.”

“We represent the humans of our country though, they’re Gods of Death, we aren’t,” Italy pointed out, “not to mention we can die.”

“I don’t want to spoil anything else,” Japan stated, “but Shinigami’s can die, they turn into ash.”

Italy hmmed in thought. “Maybe we’d die and come back? Like we normally do when we die if nothing is wrong with our government.”

“Maybe we should continue watching it,” Germany suggested.

Japan could have hugged him.

Both surprisingly remained silent for a good three minutes, only interrupted when Takuo and his gang showed up.

_‘Hey baby, where you going? Come have a little fun with us!’_

Feliciano flinched but remained quiet.

_‘Please, I don't want any trouble.’_

Feliciano grabbed Ludwig’s hand.

_‘Isn't that cute.’_

_‘Let's go, boys. Strip her down right here.’_

Feliciano hid his face in Ludwig’s chest. “They’re not going to do anything are they?”

“Just watch,” Kiku urged.

_‘Takuo, look out!’_

“Grazie al cielo!” Feliciano exclaimed with relief. “For a second I thought they were actually going to…”

“I wouldn’t have put on something like that for us to watch,” Japan reassured.

After that Italy refused to let go of Germany’s hand, despite Japan’s reassurance that there were no more scenes like that.

That did not prevent him from continuing to talk throughout the viewing though. Or Germany for that matter.

_‘No, I'm fine, Mom. Thanks though. I've already got what I want.’ Light goes up to his room and closes the door. He opens the Death Note to reveals all the name’s he’s written._

“That’s a lot of names,” Germany marveled.

_‘You've taken quite a liking to it.’_

_Light screams and falls over._

Italy started to laugh loudly, before noticing Japan’s exasperated look. He tried to cover it with a cough.

_‘Shinigami, a God of Death, huh? Well, I'm not surprised. In fact… Ryuk, I've been waiting for you.’_

_‘Oh?’_

“I know he’s smart but how?” Italy inquired.

Germany didn’t look away from the screen as he replied, “Convenience.”

_‘That's interesting. I certainly wasn't expecting this. Several Death Notes have made their way into the human world in the past, but you're the first to have written this many names. Look at how many people you’ve killed in only five days. Most are reluctant to write this much.’_

Feliciano rolled his eyes. “Gee I wonder why?”

Kiku sighed and looked away from the TV to the table, noticing the popcorn was running low. “I am going to go get us some more snacks, all right?”

“Do you want us to pause it?” Ludwig asked.

“No, it’s alright. I’ve already seen it. Please keep watching it,” Kiku insisted. He stood up, grabbing the bowl as he made his way towards his kitchen. Once he was out of sight and earshot, he gave a big sigh. He had expected talking but not this much. He had already watched the show but still.

But then he heard Feliciano and Ludwig laughing. This was meant to be _fun_; it wasn’t like they were at a movie theater, they were friends sitting in his living room enjoying each other’s company.

“What? Does he think that once every criminal is dead, he can just come out and say, ‘yes I murdered all these people. Now crown me as your God!’?”

Ludwig’s laughter followed soon after Feliciano’s comment.

“’I killed all these people, but I swear I’m good!’”

Feliciano then joined Ludwig at laughing at his joke.

Kiku smiled and started to make the popcorn he had promised. Maybe now he could get past himself and enjoy his friends’ company.


	2. The First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A winter morning with Russia.

Russia woke to the feeling of a small cold presence on his nose. Opening his eyes, he saw that it was Domovoi who was standing on his chest, nose pressed against his own.

Not particularly bothered that he had been woken up before the sun had even started to rise, Russia murmured, “Good morning my pet, what is it that you want?”

Domovoi jumped off him and onto the floor. Meowing loudly and looking towards the door.

Russia slowly sat up and stretched. “Are you hungry? Do you want breakfast?” He stood up, feeling the cold wooden floor against his bare feet. It seemed it was getting colder. He would have to light a fire soon.

“Meow.” Domovoi then turned and started walking towards the kitchen, expecting Russia to follow. And follow he did, trying to decide what he could eat for his own breakfast after he fed his cat.

He grabbed the cat food from the cupboard and filled Domovoi’s small dish. He shook the bowl before placing it on the ground. “Food is ready.”

But Domovoi didn’t come, he was standing by the door leading out into his backyard.

“You want out?”

“Meow.”

Russia made his way over to the door. “Okay, okay. I’m surprised you’re not hungry though.”

When he opened the door, he saw a beautiful scene. The world was blanketed in a small even layer of snow. New snow that had yet to be stepped on or shoveled aside. Leaving the world looking new and perfect.

Domovoi stepped out onto the porch where the snow hadn’t fallen and looked back at his person. “Meow.”

“So, you wanted me to see the first snowfall of the season?” he asked.

Domovoi started to purr in response.

Russia leaned down to pet the cat’s head. “Well thank you, it’s very breathtaking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domovoi literally means 'Household Lord'. In Slavic mythology they are household spirits who helps and protects their family, unless they've gotten on their bad side. Then they're trouble makers.


End file.
